daysofourlivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Liz Chandler
Liz Chandler (formerly Courtney, DiMera, Craig, and Curtis) is a fictional character from the NBC soap opera, Days of Our Lives, and was portrayed by Gloria Loring from 1980 to 1986. Storylines In 1980 Liz Chandler came to Salem after her father Kellam Chandler had called her to come. Soon after arriving Liz met and fell for Don Craig, and the two had an affair in 1980. After the affair was over Liz fell in love with Neil Curtis, but Neil would turn her away after Kellam strongly disapproved of their relationship. In 1981 Liz married Don Craig, but after Tony DiMera returned to Salem he told Liz they were still married, and her marriage to Don wasn't valid. Tony then kidnapped Liz and forced her to live at the DiMera Mansion. Stefano DiMera forced Liz to spy on Doug Williams, and threatened Neil if she didn't. In 1982 Liz threatened to leave Tony if he didn't give her a divorce, and Tony then raped and beat Liz. Later to show her who was in control Stefano planted a bomb in Neil's room, which almost killed him. Don Craig promised to help Liz prove the DiMera's tried to kill Neil. Around the same time Liz Chandler became pregnant with Neil's child, though Tony believed it was his. Tony agreed to grant Liz her divorce after the baby was born, but wanted the baby. Neil tried to pursue a relationship with Liz, though she turned him away, fearing what Stefano or Tony may try to do to Neil. Liz tried to force Tony to grant her a divorce by taking photographs of him with Renee, but he wouldn't grant her the divorce she so wanted. In 1983 Stefano had Liz and Marlena Evans kidnapped and used them as hostages so he could escape Salem. Roman Brady and Abe Carver rescued them, but Liz went into labor and gave birth to Noelle Curtis, though she never told Neil that Noelle was his daughter. When Tony found this out he quickly divorced Liz. Liz was angry to learn Neil had married Marie Horton. One day Liz broke into Neil's apartment and waited for him to return home. Neil came home and was angry with her, but they soon made love. Neil was then called away to the hospital, and when Liz heard someone downstairs she grabbed a gun and shot the person, who she thought was a prowler. The prowler ended up being Marie. Marie was hospitalized after the shot but recovered. Liz was eventually found, arrested, and sentenced to five years in jail. While in jail Neil and Marie divorced, and Neil planned to marry Liz. However, at the wedding some of the other prisoners tried to escape, and Liz was shot. When Liz finally came to she had amnesia and thought she was still married to Don Craig. Liz was released from prison in 1984 on parole, but she still had amnesia. When she tried to holdup Doug's place her memory came flooding back at the site of a gun, when she flash backed to Marie's shooting. Later that year Liz and Neil were married. Liz opened up her own clothing designing business once out of prison, and soon became a client of Anna DiMera and Alex Marshall's fashion company. In 1984 Alex, Anna, and Tony picked Haiti for a photo shoot for their newly formed fashion company. On board the plane flying to Haiti was Eugene Bradford, Calliope Jones, Bo Brady, Hope Brady, Anna DiMera, Liz Chandler, Carlo, Daphne DiMera, Andre DiMera, and Tony DiMera. On the way to Haiti Andre DiMera surprisingly popped up, and when he threatened the pilot to change his course the pilot died of a heart attack, and the plane crashed on a remote island. As a result of the plane crash Daphne DiMera died in Andre's arms. When Tony learned about this they fought, and Andre met his demise in a patch of quicksand. Tony gave the necklace with the prism to and island girl, but Stefano managed to get the prism back. Roman Brady showed up, and fought with Stefano atop of a nearby cliff as Bo watched from below. Roman eventually fell, and died on the beach in Bo's arms. When Bo left Roman to get help, Roman's body was gone when he returned. Eventually the Coast Guard arrived, and everyone was rescued. After Liz returned Neil accused Liz of having an affair with Carlos Forenza. Liz had not had an affair, but his constant accusations and spying sent her into his bed fir a one-night stand. Neil and Liz made up, but he told her that in his past he used the alias Alan Jackson and owed a large sum of money to a crime boss. Carlos was out to destroy Neil, because Neil and his father turned state's evidence to keep out of prison. Mario died, and Carlos was out to avenge his father's death by destroying Neil. When Neil and Liz tried to flee Salem they were confronted by Carlos. Neil and Carlos fought, and in the process Neil accidentally shot Carlos with his own gun. In 1985 Liz's brother Todd came back to Salem to help his sister. He signed her to a record contract promising her stardom, but what she didn't know was that her brother was using her to smuggle drugs and porn to places through her cassette recordings. Todd's use of his sister put her in harms way when Liz was shot in the throat by a cop during a drug bust. As a present Neil bought Doug's place and renamed it Blondie's as a gift to Liz. Liz's voice returned, but her marriage to Neil suffered many problems. In 1986 Liz divorced Neil and left Salem. Category:Days of our Lives characters Category:Females Category:Curtis Family Category:Characters of the 1980s Category:Rape victims Category:Chandler Family